Dulce amor
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: era una relacion poco convencional, no eran pareja... pero si algo más que amigos...se amaban pero no querian estar juntos... tenian noches de amor, pero eso no parecia significar mucho... ¿acaso algo en sus pasados los hace reaccionar asi?


He regresado de la tumba de tareas x_x

**Lo siento mucho!**

**A**hora si... un nuevo one-shot!, de mi pareja no real favorita! (osea un vivo y un muerto T.T)

Declaimer: el dia en el cual inazuma eleven me pertenesca será porque me he ganado la loteria y he comprado los derechos! mientras tanto... es de Leven-5 ._.

**S**IN MÁS, EL FIC !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce amor<strong>

-Sal conmigo y seamos por fin una pareja oficial…

-dame un poco de tiempo, no creo que sea el momento de pensar en relaciones, lo lamento mucho…

-yo te esperare, porque sabes muy bien que hay algo especial entre nosotros…

**Atsuya Pov***

Cuantas veces le había dicho a mi hermano mayor que no me iba a enamorar de nuevo, que no iba a ser engañado por alguien más, que le prometía que en serio ya no iba a caer de nuevo en el juego del amor, pero todo eso se esfumó rápidamente cuando te conocí…

Sé que fue una cálida casualidad, pero cuando vi tus hermosos orbes rojizos posándose sobre los míos lograron hacerme sonrojar, me hipnotizaron y tu dulce y tierna sonrisa lograron hacerme enamorar de ti… y, también lograron que botara mis dos preciados años de castidad a la basura.

En serio, quiero estar junto a ti, sé qué juré con mi corazón lleno de dolor causado por alguien más que todo eso no me iba a suceder, que sería mi última estupidez, pero… Cupido me enredó en el complicado juego del amor.

Y ahora, estamos aquí los dos hablando sobre como amar…

-Entonces… -hace una pausa muy corta dudando lo que le iba a preguntar al mayor- ¿es… una cita?

-claro –le responde alegremente a la persona que desde la otra línea le hablaba- ¿te gustaría el sábado por la tarde?

-¡claro! –sonríe mientras que un notable sonrojo aparece en sus delicadas mejillas… eso, eso solo significaba una cosa… estaba demasiado enamorado- hasta el sábado Afuro-kun

**Afuro Pov***

¿Amor?... si alguien me hubiera dicho eso hace un mes, me le hubiera burlado y le hubiera dicho que Yo el Gran Afuro Terumi nunca había sentido eso, pero ahora, que acabo de colgarte siento como mi corazón no deja de palpitar rápidamente, como mis manos empiezan a sudar y como mi respiración se agita de sobremanera… Esto… esto solo significa una cosa, me enamoré de Atsuya-kun.

Dudo que "esta relación" dure, siento que de verdad los anteriores amores me han destrozado lo poco que daba de mi corazón, quiero ser dulce contigo, pero la calidez de mi corazón no puede dar porque le da demasiado miedo volver a sufrir…

Quiero ser dulce contigo, pero si alguien me pregunta si me hicieron algo diría que me dejaron diabética y es por eso que no puedo ser dulce…

No quiero vivir de nuevo en el engaño, no quiero fallarle de nuevo a una persona… quizás tú me digas que soy el indicado pero amor… siento que verdaderamente no es así, me da miedo que te alejes de mí y te olvidara, si me pasa eso contigo de verdad me muero, porque tú eres mi vida…

Aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

-Kazemaru… -hace una pausa mirando a la nada- ¿no te das cuenta de lo que me pasa?

-si –suspira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa- estás enamorado de aquel pequeñín y no lo quieres aceptar

-no… -baja la cabeza-

-¿por qué no lo aceptas baka? –Le golpea la cabeza y le pasa su comida-

-no quiero fallarle al pequeño… lo amo… me atrae… pero… algo pasa…

**Atsuya pov***

No creo en eso del amor a primera vista, pero cuando entraste a esa discoteca quedé perdidamente enamorado de ti… ¡digo!, me gustaste mucho, no sé por qué pero tú linda sonrisa y tus labios seductores hacían que me atrajera más hacia ti, hasta que logré hablarte y pedirte una cita

-eres el indicado Terumi-kun –dice el menor de los Fubuki sonriendo casualmente para el mayor- algo en tus ojos me dice que…

-¿puedes confiar en mí? –Pregunta abrazándolo por la cintura- quizás el destino así lo quiere

-si claro… eso me dijeron con el idiota nariz de pulpo de Someoka y me dejo por ¡una mujer!

-deberías saber muy bien que yo no soy como él –dice señalando su parte baja- ¿o no?

-pervertido –murmura entre dientes sacándole una risilla muy pegajosa- _aunque si lo dice por eso si es verdad…_

-¿Sabes? –comienza a hablar mientras que se come su copa de helado- el pasado a cada uno de los dos nos ha dejado secuelas, no sabes el daño que me hizo el estúpido de Chae-Chang, pero creo que todo en esta vida se devuelve… y con eso te estoy diciendo "indirectamente" –dice haciendo con sus dedos comillas en el aire- que yo puedo cambiar tu tristeza…

-por alegría –toma la mano del mayor delicadamente y la une con la suya- tal vez lo que digas es cierto

**Afuro pov***

_Con la forma en la que sexy me bailas…_

No se… pero me excitas con cualquier movimiento que hagas solo para mí

_Y lo rico que tus labios me besan…_

Si… muchos labios han tocado a los míos, pero ningunos con esa pasión que tu manejas… ¿si esto es un juego para ti… como será de verdad?

_A tu lado se me pasan las horas…_

¡Aún recuerdo esa tarde en el armario!, deliciosa tarde… si, tu hermano nos regañó la semana siguiente por tu dolor de trasero, ¡pero era inevitable hacerlo!, tu linda carita de ángel, tus ojitos dorados ahh… todo amo de ti

_No sales de mi cabeza_

O más bien de mi corazón… porque creo que lo atrapaste sin consideración de mí, pero eso pronto va a acabar, te amo y me voy a declarar…

-Te amo –suelta sin nada más Terumi mientras que abraza posesivamente a su ahora uke oficial (?)- no me interesa si quieres aceptar que nuestra amor es muy grande pero quiero que sepas que nunca me voy a separar de ti, te guste o no te guste

-gracias –comienza a sollozar entre los brazos del dios- se… sé que nunca te acepto algo, y sé que este "juego" lo llevamos por más de cuatro meses pero quiero pasar contigo al siguiente nivel –un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- y sé muy bien que no me voy a arrepentir de la decisión que he tomado… porque quiero estar junto a ti.

* * *

><p>Les gustó?<p>

espero que si n.n me esforcé mucho en hacerlo!


End file.
